


Adaptation

by Orphelin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, lasagna is important!, soft, stetson appreciation, they're so adorable you guys, whew bet you guys weren't expecting something G rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphelin/pseuds/Orphelin
Summary: Sometimes, you can say 'I love you' in other ways. For Waverly Earp, that means making lasagna for her girlfriend at three in the morning, so the Sheriff comes back from night shift to a warm meal and company.OrJust some fluffy late night wayhaught feels





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, not too happy with this one, but I'm proud of myself for finishing it!

The last thing Nicole expected to see when she came home after the last night shift that week, was Waverly Earp, on her couch, reading a book in a language Nicole cannot even recognize, let alone read. 

It takes her a moment to take in the scene before her; her girlfriend (something Nicole appreciates more with each passing day) sprawled on the blue monstrosity that is her couch, with Calamity Jane cuddled into the crook of her left arm, purring so loudly that even Nicole can hear it, several feet away. 

At first, she assumed her girlfriend was asleep; it would not have been the first time the fiesty feline had foiled her plan to stay awake for Nicole; bless her heart, Waves was not a night owl, and instead relied on countless cups of coffee in order to stay awake. 

A petulant, loud meow brings her afloat from her thoughts, as Calamity recognizer her owner and runs up to her, rubbing against her uniform pants. Smiling at the cat’s greeting, she pets her a bit absentmindedly, her eyes glued to her girlfriend, who’d discarded the book to the side.

“Welcome back, sweetie!“ says Waverly in greeting, rising to meet the police officer, a megawatt smile spread across her face. “How was work?”

“Other than John Shepherd’s cow possibly being possessed and trying to maul him, pretty quiet.”

Contrary to popular belief, Purgatory is relatively calm at night, monsters and men both using the veil of darkness for less malicious intentions, which makes graveyard shift live up to its name; truly, Nicole despises working nights because they’re mostly filled with paperwork and occasional groan from the old coffee machine at the station. There’s only so much of cold coffee and stale donuts an officer can take before forgoing nourishment altogether.

Truly, Nicole envies Wynonna for her ever present love of donuts; after every night shift, she likes them less and less. 

Waverly’s giggle is, most definitely, not a quiet thing; it makes her whole body vibrate and fills the entire house with its cheer, a balm that makes Nicole forget of boring hours at the station. 

“Well then, I’m glad my brave baby managed to get home safe, cursed cows and all,” teases Waverly, hands already on Nicole’s uniform jacket, stopping to rest over the word ‘Sheriff’ for a moment before continuing their trek to her shoulders. 

“I’ll always get back to you, Wave.” And god, had she said that to any other prevous lover, Nicole would have cringed with embarrassment, but with Waverly and the uncentrainty of their daily lives, the words fall off her tongue easily, a promise she’ll keep until her bones crumble into dust.

“Good, because if you didn’t, who would I share this vegan lasagna with?” She takes Waverly’s words for what they are; an ‘I love you’ behind a mask of casual acceptance. Even though she hasn’t said it in so many words, Nicole appreciates the sentiment, chest warming with affection.

“Wave, don’t tell me you stayed up making lasagna at three in the morning?”

Waverly shrugs, “Maybe?” I didn’t want you to come back home to cold take out. I know you like to stay awake and reset your sleep schedule.” It’s actions such as these, that cause Nicole’s brain to short circuit for a moment; questioning how she’d gotten so lucky in life, to have someone as caring as Waverly Earp waiting for her. 

“Which is exactly why you shouldn’t be ruining yours, Ms. Earp.” It’s easier to deflect, she thinks, because lingering on what ifs and questioning herself rarely make for a good combination. She’s happier than she’s ever been, but it just makes her life before this, before Waverly, seem even more dull. 

“It’s not ruined when I spend time with you instead.” The smile on Waverly’s face is radiant, and just like a plant seeking sunlight, her own lips stretch in greeting. It doesn’t seem real, this absolute happiness she feels; because she’s been on her own for years, used to caring for other people but not receiving the same sentiment, and yet here she is, in the living room of her own house, in a stained police uniform and the woman she loves more herself.

“You’re incorrigible, Wave.” She murmurs into her lips, before Waverly brings them together once more, hands immediately snaking into the redhead’s hair, tugging slightly.

“You like me when I’m like that, though. C’mon, let’s eat that lasagna before CJ goes all Garfield on it like last time.”

The memory causes her cheeks to flush crimson, remembering just how they’d been too distracted with things that would make even Wynonna blush, and then murder Nicole.

“Good point, let me just change out of my uniform.” 

“Take a shower too, baby, it’ll help you stay awake.” 

“Baby, are you saying you don’t like the smell of cow manure on me? I’m hurt, truly.”

“Just worried the manure might be cursed too. Don’t want the cow demon to possess my baby before she has a taste of my lasagna!” Waverly defends, an expression of mock worry on her face.

“Your lasagna, huh?” Nicole winks, incapable of resisting the urge to tease her girlfriend a bit.

“Oh just go take that shower already or you’re not getting either of those things!” she growls out, crossing her arms, embarrassed at not realizing what she’d implied.

“Fine, fine,” raising her hands in surrender, Nicole walks up the stairs,.

The lasagna is wonderful as always; Waverly’s methodical in everything she does, cooking being no exception, as she’d tried out multiple recipes before combining them into one.

“Wave, are you sure you don’t want to go to sleep? You don’t have to mess up your sleep schedule because of me.” As much as Nicole appreciates the company, she cannot let Waverly harm herself in any way, as benign as losing a bit of sleep is. She’s not used to people catering to her, and some habits die hard.

“Positive, baby! I do have some research you distracted me from yesterday, remember? I’ll just do it now.”

“Waverly Earp, are you using my exhaustion to get work done? Clever. Revenge is best served cold, baby. I’ll remember that the next time you try to distract me at the station.” They both know it’s a lie; ever since Nicole had gotten her own spacious office, the two frequently found themselves in some form of undress, no matter the hour.

“I expect nothing less from you, Sheriff Haught.” Says Waverly, and she winks, knowing well what effect her killer wink has. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the title, y’know? Feels weird. Two years ago I was still a cadet at the Academy and now I’m wearing a badge.”

“Well, you are my best baby. Feels right that you have a shiny badge to prove it. Ooh and the Stetson!” being the adorable bundle of joy she is, Waverly claps her hands at the last part, probably mentally fawning over the image of Nicole in that hat.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you love that damn hat so much, Waves. You and Calamity Jane both, do you know how difficult it is to remove cat hair from it?”

“I still can’t believe you indulged me by wearing it.”

“What can I say, your pout is impossible to resist, that and I hate sleeping on the couch.”

“I’m lucky you’re so whipped, huh?” she beams, resting more comfortably in her lap.

“You and me both, Wave.” 

Because Nicole wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
